


Delighted

by Saraste



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of June Fic, Finn in Charge, First Times, Five Times, Fluff, Frotting, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Romantic Poe Dameron, Stormpilot, otp: it suits you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Poe watched Finn experience something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katajainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/gifts).



> Happy birthday, [katajainen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen)! I really hope you'll like this. My first stormpilot. Poe might be a bit ooc. But he's a fool in love, so that can be allowed, yes?
> 
> 7/30 of my June fics.

1.

Finn is, to put it bluntly, quite adorable. Poe gets a fluttery, warm feeling in his chest every time that Finn is faced with something new, something Poe himself takes for granted, but which is something new and exciting for Finn, something he's never had before.

 

Like food, for instance. First Order did not apparently believe in variety. Or freedom of choice. Which is why, the first time Poe goes into the mess with a recovered Finn, his friend (not more, not yet, however much Poe might dream about those quick-to-smile lips when he's alone in his bunk) giving him an astonished look when told that he can _choose_. Even if there are only three things to choose from. Choice is still choice. Something Finn had rarely had before. 

 

'I can have any of these?' Finn asks, face uncertain yet so very eager.

 

Poe gives him a genuinely delighted smile, not his drop-your-trousers smirk which he always wants to give to Finn now, and answers. 'Go for it.'

 

And Finn does. His smile is even wider when he finds out there's dessert. Poe might ogle, covertly, just a little, at all the expressions of delight on Finn's face as he tastes chocolate for the first time. Yet he wishes, for his dignity, that Finn's moans were a little less pornographic.

 

2.

 

That the Rebellion does  _not_ quarter in barracks where there are rows upon rows of beds in the same space and privacy is an unknown concept, is also a revelation to Finn, when Poe introduces him to his new room. 

 

Finn stands at the middle of the small space, turns around and around and around, and then turns to look at Poe, smiling delightedly.

 

”And you're sure this is all my space? All of it?”

 

Finn sounds uncertain, young and a... little scared? Like someone might come and take all his precious space from him. Like he might still think, on some level, that he doesn't belong. That he doesn't deserve something like a room of his own.

 

Poe is leaning in the door frame, smiling reassuringly. ”Sure it is, buddy. All yours. I'll be next door, too, if you have anything, anything at all, to ask.” He had  _not_ had any ulterior motives to ensuring Finn was roomed next to him, none at all. Nope.

 

3.

 

Poe, for reasons not even sure to himself, for this cannot be good for his sanity, is there when Finn takes his first shower at the communal bathing area. The showers themselves do not have much in the way of modesty, for there are no cubicles, but Finn seems not to have a problem with that, not at all. Not with the way he just simply undresses and folds his clothes neatly in the changing area and then just strides, unapologetically nude, into the showers.

 

It is  _not_ fair.

 

Poe, for his sins, has to follow, as he had suggested this shower experience in the first place. He wills himself not to ogle, not to let his body show how much he wants to... wants to make him and Finn more than just mere friends. Wants to see what Finn might say to a kiss, to a touch, to... But he wills himself to not be ridiculous about it and decides on a cold shower.

 

Ice cold.

 

Finn moans in the shower next to him and Poe cannot but look. Finn's head is thrown back, the water pounding at his face and his expression is rapturous. Poe swallows and carefully does _not_ look below the waist, though that is a moot point as he already glanced, when Finn had been walking away from him in the changing room and... yeah. Poe could definitely see his legs wrapped around that waist, would really like to test Finn put those thighs into use as he pounded Poe against a wall, would like to be kissed by those lips...

 

He dials the heat down even more, the shower now near frigid. ”What is it?” he has to ask through slightly chattering teeth, needing to know what has Finn so enraptured, though he has his suspicions. Which are confirmed as soon as Finn speaks.

 

”It's _warm_.”

 

That tone... Poe ends up taking a frigid shower to preserve whatever dignity he has left.  _Don't spook the traumatized ex-stormpilot_ is the thought which keeps him from jumping Finn, keeps him under his icy shower.

 

4.

 

”What do you mean?” Finn asks, holding the holoreader in his hands. ”Stories? Reading stories for nothing?”

 

”Not nothing, for fun, because you like them,” Poe explains, eyes intent on Finn's face. Finn _can_ read, but introducing the concept of leisure reading is something else. Something he thinks that Finn will quite like. Poe himself likes nothing more than losing himself in a good read when he has downtime, and if he's developed a habit over the past few weeks of reading almost exclusively romances and, ahem... erotica, who can blame him? 

 

”And this is something people like to do? In their, what was it, free time?”

 

And oh, explaining the concept of free time to Finn had been an utter revelation. Apparently the First Order believed in drills, drills and then, oh, more drills. From dawn till dusk, monopolizing their soldier's lives completely and utterly. Finn had almost cried when he had realized what Poe meant. And from there had arisen the question on what, exactly, to _do_ with all that free time which Finn now had. Reading had come second into Poe's mind after thoughts of him and Finn in either of their bunks or Poe pounded into a wall by Finn... So, reading.

 

”Yes.”

 

Finn focuses on the screen and after five minutes, all Poe can get out of him are abstracted, distracted grunts.

 

Perfect.

 

5.

 

Time goes by. Finn reads more. He gets used to warm showers. He adores his room for it's space, even when it's not that big. He eats a different choice of food every single day. And then... Then the day comes when Finn experiences something new _with_ Poe in a different way than the other times.

 

”I read something,” Finn starts the conversation, not looking away like some people might, people who are capable of feeling ashamed, for Finn is utterly unself-conscious. The showers are _always_ a very bad, no good thing.

 

They're in Finn's room, where Finn has asked him to visit, where Poe always feels welcome, never too much. Where he always wants to lean close and just _kiss_ Finn and be done with his pining. Pining is the worst, Poe thinks all too often. Poe is looking at Finn, trying not to think what Finn might ask. This isn't the first time that Finn asks something regarding a thing that he has read. Poe is always willing to explain.

 

”What did you read?” Poe asks, having no idea what Finn has read now. Those first few titles had been his suggestions but then Finn had gotten the hang of skimming the database and Poe has practically no idea what he reads these days. Apart from the questions Finn poses him, that is.

 

”I read this... what's it, romance holo?”

 

Poe cannot breathe. ”And what did you think?”

 

Finn smiles at him and no virgin (as far as Poe can tell, Finn cannot not be inexperienced and fail to notice the hungry eyes Poe so often cannot hide quick enough) should be allowed to grin like that, focus his eyes on Poe's lips...

 

”I think that I'd like to try kissing.”

 

Poe... Poe can't. His only thought is 'Tell me you want to kiss me'. For he's not sure he could bear anything else. He can't have misread Finn's look.

 

”Poe?”

 

Kriffing hell, he's been silent for too long. Needs to say something. _Anything_. ”Finn?” There, that was something. A word. A name. A question.

 

Finn is closer, leaning into his space, thigh pressed to his. ”I think I'd like to kiss you?”

 

”Only if you want to...” Poe says shakily.

 

It turns out that Finn really does. And he seems to be very, _very_ , delighted with kissing Poe. Poe agrees.

 


	2. Good Intentions Ain't Got Nothing on Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn are Poe are kissing, which is something they've just discovered, Poe intends to go slow, mindful of Finn's inexperience. Finn ain't having none of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely katajainen, who, among others, demanded more of this verse. 
> 
> 9/30 of My June fic fics.

 

Kissing isn't meant to lead to sex, that first time, for Finn is clearly inexperienced, even if Poe can feel his clear interest pressed against his belly when Finn climbs onto his lap to kiss him better. Or that was what he told Poe.

 

Poe does not mind.

 

Poe rather adores Finn's weight in his lap, his anchoring presence, his soft lips on his own, learning his, learning the act of kissing through practical application. It's an equal give and take, for Finn is a quick study, taking note of the way Poe kisses him and then kissing him back the same way. Or not the same way, as it's _Finn kissing Poe_ and Poe doesn't think that there can ever be anything similar to it. It's a frightful kind of perfection, for Poe _doesn't want to stop_. He never wants to let go of Finn, never wants to not have Finn is his lap, delighting in this new thing.

 

Their foreheads touch as their lips come apart for a moment and there are questions in Finn's eyes. His whole face is adorably flustered and he simply looks so very eager. Eager to experience this new thing. _With Poe_. And Poe would like nothing more than to get naked and show Finn how much fun being naked together can be, how pleasurable. But he can't because Finn is precious and he doesn't know and Poe is an incurable romantic at heart, head over heels in love with this boy, this brave man who saved him. 

 

He can't make him do more than what he's ready for.

 

“What?” Finn asks, as Poe cups his face gently between his palms and kisses his forehead, for Finn is precious and only deserves good things, not a horny Poe pressing him into things he's not ready for. 

 

First time kissing should not lead to sex, not with someone with Finn's background, with a possible history of libido suppressants, with his lack of understanding of basic human interactions still a fresh memory in Poe's mind. Because Poe loves him and wants to shield him. Even from himself.

 

“I don't want to make you do anything you're not ready for,” Poe tells him, gently. He doesn't want to push, even if Finn's unmistakable hardness is pressed between them, because what Finn's body wants and what his mind is ready for _can_ be two different things. “I'm not sure that you'll be ready to go straight to sex, now, when all we've done is kiss, all _you've_ done is kiss.”

 

Finn looks at him, moves sinfully in Poe's lap, making him gasp and groan. “You do not seem to mind...” And oh, he shouldn't be allowed to say things like that in such a way.

 

“I--- stop it, you're going to...” Poe is too on edge to bear Finn _gyrating_ in his lap like that. Pressure and shifting and just barely enough yet too much.

 

He gets a blossoming understanding in Finn's eyes, a fledgling smug look that's a little too new to be perfect yet it makes Poe thrilled inside when Finn gives him a wide smile and  _moves his hips again._ “I am going to do what?” he asks, apparently innocent but for that smirk. 

 

Poe is in love with that smirk, wants to taste it with his lips, wants to kiss it, wants to pant into it as Finn moves and moves and moves and they end up a sweaty sated mess. Finn will be the death of his good intentions, his ideas to go slow. He's a beloved menace.

 

“You're going to make me come,” Poe tells him, hands now shifted down to Finn's waist, whether to make him stop or to push him down Poe doesn't even know anymore. He's had daydreams, heated night-visions as he brought himself to completion, of a moment such as this, Finn is his lap, _eager and hard and perfect._ Pressing down... Poe gasps, groans. “You're going to make me... come, moving like that. Is that what you want? With me? Your first ---”

 

Finn kisses him, hard and desperate and Poe hadn't even dared imagine he could kiss like that. Their bodies press closer together, Finn's cock hard and eager against Poe’s and Finn shifts and grinds, making them both come apart from the kiss gasping, panting, shaking. 

 

“I want this,” Finn pants into the space between their kiss-swollen lips, his pupils dilated with lust, his body moving, as if of it's own volition, giving them sweet delicious friction, “ _I want_ _you_.”

 

Fuck it all. Poe cannot be expected to resist something like that. Not when Finn is clearly so eager, so ready and willing. Poe isn't a good enough man to resist him. Had he not heard the conviction in Finn's voice he would have stopped this, told him no, told him they should wait. But Finn is, once again, exceeding his expectations. And Poe can't resist him. He thrusts up, as much as he can with a lap full of eager, and heavy, stormpilot, and proceeds to kiss Finn senseless. They writhe together, and it shouldn't be as good as it is, being fully clothed and rutting against one another like teenagers, but it is, oh, kriffing hell it is. It's not Poe's fantasies, it's so much better. 

 

It's so good he wants to spill the L-word when he comes in his pants in a ridiculously short time, but gasps Finn's name instead, head pressed against his shoulder, whole body shaking and tense. 

 

That Finn gasps out  _his_ admission of love as he comes, is a revelation, and Poe fervently hopes that Finn knows what it means. That he knows. He can't bear to ask, not yet, not when they're a sticky mess and then Finn's kissing him, softly, tenderly, and when did Finn learn to kiss like that? Poe lets the kiss consume him, lets it convince him that Finn  _knows_ what love means, he'll put his question to words later. 

 

 

 


End file.
